Fasteners come in a variety of types, such as threaded pins or bolts, which threadedly receive a nut, or which threadedly engage a bore. Asymmetric fasteners and tools utilize a first set of bearing surfaces for loosening the fastener and a second set of bearing surfaces for tightening the fastener. Problems with existing asymmetric fasteners are high hoop stresses, dilation of the pin member, low bearing strength and shorter life, low torque capabilities, and bearing distortion on the recesses of the fastener.